Still I Wonder Why
by Bluebell Field
Summary: Hermione's Point of View to Just Like a Star. Hermione reflects on why her relationship with Ron is so special. You don't need to have read Just Like a Star to understand this.


Author's Note: After some people suggested it, here is Hermione's Point Of View for "Just Like a Star." Sorry it has been late, i started writing it a few days after i posted "Just Like a Star", but things came up and i was just really busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_This is for all those who have helped me during the hard time i had last month, you guys truly are the best. I don't know what i would have done without you. _

_xxx_

* * *

Still I Wonder Why

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time, Ron!" I sighed. We had been arguing on and off about this for a few weeks now.

"Because I know I am right! Why can't you admit that you were wrong?" Ron retorted. Honestly, why can't he see I am right about this?

"Ron, why can't you understand that this is important to me!"

It is important to me, it always has been. I don't know why I am the only one who takes it seriously. Everyone seems to think that this was a phase and that I would get over it after a year I began it but the issue is still important to me.

"Why can't you understand that the elves don't want to be freed!"

I do understand that but that's because they don't know what it is like not to work all the time. All they have ever known is work and I don't think that's right. They deserve to have the same rights as us.

We always seem to argue; not that it's a bad thing. I actually like arguing with him, but don't tell him that. I don't want him thinking that just because I _like _arguing with him we have to do it all the time!

I don't want you getting the wrong idea when I say I like arguing with him because you have to really understand why I like it. It must sound strange, who enjoys arguing anyway? Maybe it's just Ron and I, and our weird habits!

I don't like arguing with him all the time though. Some arguments I really don't like having, the ones which have a serious tone and usually where someone, mainly me, ends up in tears.

One of our biggest arguments was when we were planning our wedding. We couldn't agree on anything! What upset me was that my family isn't magical, and although they have some understanding of the wizardry community (from what I have told them); they might not understand the importance of the wedding ceremonies Ron is used to. Ron was stubborn and couldn't understand why I felt this way and why my family felt this way. They had always imagined me getting married in the traditional muggle way. We had a huge argument and I just had to leave to cool off. I was upset more than I was angry. Coming from entirely different backgrounds meant that we had different ideas about how our wedding should go.

The thing is we are both stubborn; which tends to clash a lot when making decisions. In the end we did decide to compromise and I couldn't have been happier with the decision. I love him, and it didn't really matter how I married him in the end, as long as I can call him my husband.

I don't argue with anyone like I do with Ron. We have something special that no one else seems to understand. When we argue, people think it's because we are unhappy but that's not true. We _are_ happy together because we argue. Sounds silly doesn't it? But can you imagine us not arguing? Thought not. It is just something that we do, and nothing will change that, at least I hope it doesn't change.

No matter what, Ron always stands by me through thick and through thin. He is always there for me and I to him. I love him so much and I don't want anything to change. When I am down, he is the one that brings me up; he just makes me feel so alive.

Although my cooking skills are not the best, Ron always seems to enjoy the meals I cook for him. He never complains when he sees me cooking in the kitchen (he is a better cook and he knows it!) He compliments me, telling me that my cooking is improving. Half the time he is wrong but I know that he is trying to make me feel more confident about my cooking.

We have silly arguments about what to watch on the television or what to do on our day off. Ron loves to go to Quiddicth games to watch the Chudley Cannons, but I prefer to stay in or go for a meal. We have our differences, but that is what makes us so special.

People who don't know us very well think that our marriage isn't happy because we always seem to argue. The people that know us very well worry if we don't argue. It's quite amusing actually, being perfectly happy with someone who you can't seem to stop arguing with. I suppose we have a different sort of relationship, one, which, is unique. We often wonder how other couples can be so happy and not argue. Arguing is one part of our relationship that makes it so strong. I can't imagine not arguing with Ron; it's just what we do.

He is like a star; he guides me through so much. Whatever I am going through he is there to guide me, to support me. Through thick and through thin, he is there to help me. I will never forget the amount of times he has defended me when I have been insulted. He is my star.

I love it how he buys me my favourite flowers. He always manages to surprise me with a bunch of flowers and he always makes sure that there is at least one daisy hidden in the bouquet. He can be romantic when he wants to be.

I look at him now and laugh slightly, he seems to be in some sort of trance.

"Ron?" He turns to me and gives me that look that I love "Ron are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Hermione. I must have dazed out…"

"Oh, Ron!" I said with a smile, "What are we going to do with you?"

_Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this with anyone but you.  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind._

_

* * *

_Let me know what you thought,

Bluebell Field x


End file.
